


Penicillin and Butterfly Band-Aids

by doeinstinct



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Minor Blood Mention, Minor Injuries, Parent AU, Post-Canon, Sickfic, don't jump on the bed, goes with the minor injuries tag, i just love domestic fluff and parent aus ok, i promise it's really quick, there's a whole song about it guys be careful, they're just dads bc i love them and they love each other, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeinstinct/pseuds/doeinstinct
Summary: Yuuri is sure that he really isn't that sick. Viktor and their children aren't so sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that there is a minor blood mention in this fic, but it would be difficult to avoid without missing plot elements, so please take care of yourselves and don't read if this could cause problems for you <3

“Papa!”

Viktor has approximately half a second to brace himself before he feels the impact on his shins and tries not to topple over. A head of black hair is all he can see for a moment as his son presses his face low on Viktor’s stomach. When Kouki looks up, Viktor is met with bright brown eyes and a winning smile as his son beams up at him, arms linked around Viktor’s legs.

“Hello, малыш, how was your day?” Viktor asks, kneeling down to grab Kouki up in a tight hug. Kouki squirms in his hold, laughing as Viktor presses an exaggerated kiss to his cheek, his knees starting to ache from the way they dug into the hard ground. He ignores it as Amaliya toddles over after her brother with a small frown, her legs still somewhat wobbly and uncoordinated. The backpack around her shoulders is comically large, nearly slipping off her shoulders with every step. Despite the fact that she insists she needs a big-kid backpack like her brother, it only contains a small tiger plush, a well-worn box of colored pencils, and an empty bento box at the end of the day.

She reaches out to grip Viktor’s shirt sleeve when she gets close enough, catching herself as she tips over slightly before speaking almost too softly for him to hear.

“Where’s Tousan?”

Viktor smiles, reaching out to run a gentle hand over Amaliya’s soft, brown hair.

“Tousan isn’t feeling very good, so he’s at home right now,” Viktor says. Amaliya pouts, and Viktor feels himself pouting back. “Are you not happy to see me, Malika?”

Amaliya’s eyes flicker over Viktor’s face for another few seconds, her lips slowly pursing together and her cheeks puffing up. Viktor holds back a smile as long as he can before Amaliya bursts into a fit of giggles, leaping forward to hug Viktor around his neck, and bumping into Kouki in the process.

Viktor squeezes them both in another quick hug before releasing them and standing back up, holding his hands out for them to take. He nods to their teachers as they watch all the parents picking up their children. They wave back with warm smiles as he turns around again.

Amaliya reaches her arms up and Viktor laughs, stooping down and scooping her up into his arms, propping her up on his hip and taking Kouki’s hand again once he’s sure that Amaliya is secure.

As he leads Amaliya and Kouki through the bustling streets of St. Petersburg, he’s bombarded with two tiny voices battling for dominance and telling him about their days. He laughs anyway, nodding and responding with an appropriately exaggerated emotion to the bits that he can catch clearly.

“And, Papa— _Papa_ , and Alexei said that if I teach him how to skate he would teach me to field better! So you have to talk to his mom and tell her when to bring him to rink. Okay?”

“I do, huh? And why is that?”

“ _Papa_ ,” Kouki whines, tugging on Viktor’s hand and trying not to laugh at Viktor’s silly, exaggerated thoughtful look. “You’re a grown-up, so it’s your _job_ ! You _have_ to!”

“I see,” Viktor responds seriously, furrowing his brow before nodding once. “I’ll talk to Alexei’s mom or dad on Monday, okay?”

Kouki nods, his smile so bright that Viktor has to blink once before returning it with a fond look.

“I skate, too, Papa?” Amaliya asks, tapping frantically on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor looks down to Kouki with a tilted head. Kouki just nods, tugging on Viktor’s hand again and bouncing as he walks.

“Alexei has a little sister, too, so you and Tousan can teach them while I teach Alexei,” Kouki says, and Viktor smirks, nodding along.

“Oh, is that so? You’re going to teach Alexei to skate all by yourself?” he asks.

“Of course!” Kouki says, chest puffing up. “You and Tousan taught me, and you and Tousan are the best figure skaters ever.”

“I see,” Viktor says, nodding and grinning. Yuuri will love this story, and he can’t wait to tell him. “Tousan is probably sleeping, so you’ll try be quiet for him, да?” he asks once their home is in sight.

“うん!” Amaliya’s long hair flies in every direction as she nods, settling over her eyes and flicking against Viktor’s face, making him smile softly as she moves it out of the way with a huff.

“Is Tousan gonna be okay?” Kouki asks, a gentle frown marring his features and his hand squeezing Viktor’s tightly. Viktor smiles.

“Yes, Ko-chan. He just needs to rest, and he’ll be just fine.”

Kouki looks skeptical but nods anyway, releasing Viktor’s hand so he can fish his keys from his pocket and unlock the front door. Kouki steps inside immediately, kicking his shoes off in record time before racing further into the house. Viktor kneels down to help Amaliya out of her shoes before taking his own off and walking beside her as they follow after Kouki.

They find him in the kitchen, bouncing on the balls of his feet beside Yuuri who is slowly drinking a glass of water and wincing. Yuuri reaches his hand out to pat the top of Kouki’s head to calm him down as he sets the empty glass down in the sink.

“Yurik, I thought you would be sleeping,” Viktor says as he steps further into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri groans weakly, leaning his cheek against Viktor’s shoulder and leaning heavily into the embrace. “How are you feeling, солнышко?”

“My throat is pretty sore and I have a bit of a fever, but I’m okay.”

“ _Tousan_ ,” Kouki says, drawing Viktor and Yuuri’s attention down to where he’s gently pushing at Yuuri’s calves. “Papa said you’re supposed to be resting, or else you won’t get better and you’ll _die_.”

“Wh-what?” Yuuri asks, jolting back in Viktor’s arms and meeting his eyes with a furrowed brow.

“Ko-chan, Tousan isn’t going to die,” Viktor says quickly, releasing Yuuri and kneeling to smooth down Kouki’s hair. “He just needs rest to feel better faster.”

“Tousan’s gon’ die?” Amaliya asks from the entryway, fat tears collecting in her eyes and her bottom lip wobbling. Yuuri sighs, shaking his head.

“ _No one_ is dying,” he says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and slumping back against the kitchen counter. He winces, hand reaching up to rub at his throat slowly. “I’m going to be fine.” As he says this, he groans again, rubbing at his temples and closing his eyes. Viktor frowns, standing up and reaching out to rest his palm over Yuuri’s forehead. He pulls his hand away almost immediately.

“ _Yuuri_ , you’re _burning up_!” he says, resting his hands over the sides of Yuuri’s neck and grimacing. “I think you should go to the emergency room.”

“I don’t need to go to an emergency room, it’s not that serious. I just need to sleep it off.”

“Then the urgent care. Your fever is much too high to be just a cold.”

Yuuri sighs, resting his hands over Viktor’s.

“Vitya,” he starts, cutting himself off as he meets Viktor’s desperate gaze and closes his eyes. He squeezes Viktor’s hands, smiling softly and nodding. “Okay, I’ll go. Just so you won’t worry.”

“Thank you, солнышко. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Viktor leans in to press a short, soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“Where’s Tousan going?” Kouki asks, gripping the hem of his shirt and stretching it as he fidgets, eyes downcast. Yuuri steps past Viktor to kneel down in front of Kouki, drawing his full attention and pulling his hands away from his wrinkled shirt.

“I’m just going to see a doctor, and they’ll help me feel better really fast. Don’t worry, Ko-chan.”

Kouki’s hands are visibly shaking in Yuuri’s hold. Yuuri smiles sympathetically, running a comforting thumb over the tops of Kouki’s hands to calm him. Kouki sniffles, lip wobbling and jaw clenched. “I’ll be back before you know it, it’s gonna be okay.”

Kouki stays silent for another few seconds, his hands squeezing Yuuri’s for comfort. When he finally looks up and meets Yuuri’s eyes, his face is set in steely determination.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Yuuri says with a firm nod. It seems to do the trick as Kouki’s shoulders droop and his hands stop trembling so much. Yuuri stands, giving Viktor a conflicted glance before stepping out of the kitchen and makes his way to their bedroom.

__

Yuuri is slipping his socks on when the door creaks open and Viktor pokes his head inside. He strides to the bed and sits down beside Yuuri, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

“I’ll have dinner ready for you by the time you get home, how does that sound?” Viktor asks, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri huffs.

“But you made breakfast this morning! At least let me cook dinner.”

Viktor shakes his head seriously, squeezing Yuuri’s shoulders.

“When you’re sick, you’re not allowed to cook or do chores. I just want you to feel better,” Viktor says. “You can make dinner once you’re healthy again.”

Yuuri sighs but nods anyway, pressing further into Viktor’s arms and soaking in his warmth and love for as long as he can get away with. He tries not to visibly shudder when Viktor pulls away and a rush of cold washes over him. Yuuri still shivers, closing his eyes and trying to will away the headache that pulses against his skull.

Viktor bites his lip, looking Yuuri over as he pulls away from Viktor and stands up. “Actually—” he cuts himself off when Yuuri turns to him, tilting his head to the side and frowning. Viktor rubs his hands together, forcing himself not to reach out and pull Yuuri close again, trying not to delay him any longer.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks, his voice rough and soft and pained, and Viktor looks up to meet his dark eyes, roving over the way his hair is sticking up on one side, and how his glasses are crooked. Every breath of air leaves him in a rush and suddenly Viktor feels like the bed has disappeared from beneath him, the sheer magnitude of his love for Yuuri crashing over him all at once.

He stands, making his way to Yuuri and cupping his cheeks, looking into his eyes and pursing his lips. He takes in the light bruising beneath them and leans in to press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.  

“Are you sure you’ll be okay to go by yourself? Do you want me to come with you?” He asks, lips only a breath away from Yuuri’s flushed, feverish skin. Yuuri laughs, a weak, breathy sound. He winces before speaking, clearing his throat.

“We can’t bring the kids with us, they’ll be bored.”

“We can leave them with Yurio, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Viktor says quickly, pulling away from Yuuri’s face to meet his gaze again, desperately trying to understand how bad he’s feeling. Yuuri shakes his head slowly, smiling softly and reaching out to hold Viktor’s cheeks.

“As much as he likes Amaliya and Kouki, I’m sure that he _would_ mind with no warning.” Yuuri’s thumbs brush over the apples of Viktor’s cheeks and his voice lowers as he says  “I’ll be fine, Vitya, don’t worry so much.”

Viktor leans in to press their foreheads together.

“When it’s you, that’s impossible,” he says and Yuuri smiles, brushing their noses together for a moment before pulling away.

“I’ll text you when I get to the Urgent Care, okay? Will that make you feel better?”

“A little,” Viktor answers, and Yuuri laughs again, looking like he immediately regrets it as the sound comes out sharp and hoarse. Viktor’s face twists in concern and sympathy as Yuuri reaches up to rub at his throat and huff out a soft sigh. “Okay, you should go. Я тебя люблю.”

“愛してるよ, Vitenka,” Yuuri whispers back and suddenly Viktor can’t feel his legs.

__

Finally, Yuuri manages to shuffle out of the house without any major incident, slipping a thin mask over his nose and mouth before stepping out the door with a weak wave and a promise to return soon.

Viktor can see the way Amaliya and Kouki stare at the door, the way they keep glancing toward it as if Yuuri could possibly return home so quickly. He sits on the couch, flicks the television on and flips through the channels until he finds a baseball game. Kouki’s attention is almost immediately captured and he jumps onto the couch beside Viktor. Amaliya still stands awkwardly in the entryway to the kitchen, glancing toward the door every few seconds.

“Malika, come here,” Viktor calls, drawing in Amaliya’s hesitant attention. “I’ll braid your hair, come here, мышка.”

Amaliya sends another longing look at the door before shuffling toward Viktor and standing in front of the couch with her back to him. She holds her hands tightly in front of her, pouting at the floor as Viktor runs his hands through her hair to attempt to get most of the tangles out as gently as possible. “Why did you take it down at school?” Viktor asks.

Amaliya fidgets in her place, wringing her fingers together and shifting from foot to foot. “Malika, what is it?”

“Katya said tha-that braids are for babies.”

Viktor bites back a small laugh, still running his fingers through Amaliya’s hair slowly.

“Oh, did she? Do you like having your hair down?”

Amaliya shrugs.

“Sometimes,” she says, her voice so small that Viktor can barely hear it over the sound of the television. Viktor smiles, parting Amaliya’s hair into three sections.

“It’s okay if you do, Malika. There’s nothing wrong with having your hair down. Do you want to leave it down for now?” Viktor’s hands leave Amaliya’s hair as he speaks, settling in his lap as he waits for her to answer. Amaliya peaks over her shoulder with a pout.

“I wanna look like Papa!” she exclaims, jumping in place a little. Viktor frowns, tilting his head to the side slightly and reaching his hand up to run through his hair absentmindedly.

“You want to cut your hair?” he asks. Amaliya shakes her head, hair whipping about again.

“When Papa was little!” she says, looking down at her hands and twisting her fingers together in front of her chest. “I wanna be pretty like Papa with long hair that goes _whoosh_! ‘Cause-’cause Papa’s hair was down all the time.”

Viktor lets out a full-bellied laugh, lifting Amaliya up onto his lap and moving a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“What makes you think I never put my hair up when I was younger? I still braided it a lot or put it in a pony-tail. Your hair isn’t less pretty when it’s up, мышка, and it doesn’t make you a baby. You should wear your hair the way you like.”

Amaliya’s face scrunches up in thought as she contemplates this. Kouki sits up slightly, looking between Viktor and Amaliya.

“You hair is always pretty, Malika,” he says easily, shrugging. “Papa’s right, just do what you want with it.”

Amaliya’s wide green eyes flick between Kouki and Viktor as a beaming grin spreads across her face. She slides off Viktors lap, bouncing on her heels as she lands and turns her back to him.

“Do the pretty braid, Papa!” she says. Viktor reaches out to take her hair into his hands again, running his fingers through it as he tries to discern which braid she means.

“The French braid, мышка?”

“No, no, th’ fishy one!”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Viktor says, nodding along as he starts twisting Amaliya’s hair together. “Malika, if you move too much it won’t come out right,” he warns mildly as Amaliya bounces in place. She pauses, as much a three-year-old is capable of, anyway, waiting for Viktor to finish. Her body still buzzes with tiny movements as she shifts on her feet and wiggles her arms, eyes flickering over the television screen but not really seeing anything. “I’m almost done, just another minute.”

Amailya nods quickly, managing to stay still until Viktor ties off the braid and leans back. Amaliya squeals, turning around and shaking her head, letting the braid flap back and forth against her shoulders.

“Спасибо, Papa!” she says, beckoning Viktor forward so she can lay a kiss on his cheek before running around the couch toward her bedroom.

“Be careful, Malika!” he calls, words falling on deaf ears as she bounds through her door and clambers onto her bed. Viktor sighs, leaning back on the couch and trying to follow the game being played. He and Yuuri always try their hardest to learn as much as they can so that they can help Kouki as he grows older.

Despite his efforts, Viktor is sure that Yuuri still knows more about the sport than he does. He still tries his best, though.

He glances to the side after a while to see Kouki starting intently at the screen, watching the players on the field and smiling. Viktor smiles, too, reaching his hand out to brush Kouki’s bangs back and out of his eyes.

“So, why do you want to learn fielding suddenly? I thought you wanted to be a catcher,” Viktor says. Kouki nods absently, eyes still glued to the screen as he shrugs one shoulder.

“I thought I did, but shortstops are way cooler than catchers, so I wanna try that instead.”

“Oh, I see,” Viktor says, nodding along seriously as Kouki lists all the reasons that shortstops are cooler than catchers. When Kouki’s voice drops off suddenly, Viktor looks down at him with a frown, seeing him staring just below the television with a conflicted look on his face. “Ko-chan?”

“You...you and Tousan aren’t mad that I didn’t want to do skating...right?”

“Of _course_ not, малыш,” Viktor says, turning his body to face Kouki direction, coaxing him into turning his head to look up at Viktor. “Tousan and I just want you to be happy. If skating won’t make you happy, then there’s no reason that you should have to do it.”

Kouki sniffles, reaching out for Viktor to pull him in for a hug, which Viktor easily accepts.

A crash from further in the house splits them apart; Viktor jolts back and looks over the couch frantically. Kouki pulls back to stand on the couch cushions and look over the back. A moment of heavy silence twists Viktor’s stomach before a sob breaks through the stiff air.

“ _Papa!_ ” Amaliya wails, and Viktor is on his feet and running in a second. He skids to a stop in front of her room, stepping inside to see Amaliya sitting on the ground beside her bedside table and leaning back against her bed with both hands pressing against her forehead. Her cheeks are soaked with tears, blotchy and red, and Viktor kneels beside her immediately, reaching for her hands despite her struggling.

“Malika, what happened?” he asks, an edge of panic in his tone that he can’t seem to mask. He manages to pry her fingers away from her forehead and inspects the cut and bruise forming around it. Her tiny palms are tinged with red and Viktor grimaces. Amaliya just sobs harder, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut. “Amaliya,” Viktor says, the warning clear in his tone, overpowering the shaking he knows is also evidence. He can see Kouki standing in the doorway with frantic eyes.

Viktor turns his attention back to Amaliya as she murmurs around a sob.

“I-I was ju-jumping on the bed b-b-but I fell a-a-and hit my head and—” she stops to sob again, eyes still tightly shut. “‘M sorry, Papa!”

“Amaliya, you _know_ you’re not supposed to jump on your bed,” Viktor mumbles, leaning down to look over Amaliya’s face, brushing a loose hair away from where it sticks to the wetness on her cheek. His hands are shaking and he can’t take his eyes off the cut on her forehead for more than a second and his stomach is twisting and turning. “Come here, мышка, you need to let me look at it. Does anything else hurt?”

Amaliya’s hands move to pat the rest of her head as she sobs, body shaking with it. Viktor coos sympathetically, pulling Amaliya closer to him and lifting her up slowly. He hopes she can’t feel the way his body is trembling, hopes she can’t see how terrified he is. “Your whole head hurts?” he asks. Amaliya just nods, pressing her face into Viktor’s neck, despite the cut on her forehead. Viktor ignores it as he grabs Amaliya’s small jacket and manages to get her tiny arms into it before walking to the door again. “Ko-chan, go put your jacket on, we’re going to take Malika to a doctor.”

Kouki nods, stepping out of Viktor’s way and running down the hall to his own room.

“‘M sorry, Papa,” Amaliya cries into Viktor’s skin. He reaches up to run a soothing hand over her back, attempting to calm her somehow.

“Shh, Malika, it’s okay.”

Kouki stumbles out of his room with a pinched brow and his jacket only on one of his arms. “Mалыш, slow down, let’s get your jacket all the way on, okay?” Viktor says, helping Kouki get his jacket on with one hand and running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Viktor manages to get the children into their car with minimal issue, instructing Amaliya to hold a warm, damp cloth he had grabbed before they stepped out the door to her forehead as he buckles her into her carseat. Kouki sits in his own seat and gets himself buckled in before Viktor can lean over to help.

Viktor’s hands are still shaking as he takes hold of the wheel and he takes a slow breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Amaliya is probably fine, she hasn’t lost consciousness and the visible damage is minimal, but he still can’t shake the adrenaline mixing with his blood as his heart slams against his chest.

Once they’re on the road he’s able to take a quick breath, trying not to slam his foot too heavily on the gas. Amaliya is fine, he knows this. This is just precautionary. He glances in the rearview mirror anyway, spotting Amaliya sniffling and trying to stop herself from crying. Kouki is speaking softly to her, calming her down and helping her keep the cloth against her skin.

Viktor takes another slow breath.

__

Yuuri clears his throat again, wincing as it  aches and throbs. He knows that Viktor has a point, and he’s probably sicker than he’s trying to make himself out to be. But he can’t teach his classes if he’s really sick, and he doesn’t want to cancel anymore with a recital coming up.

He breathes a quick sigh, slouching down in the slippery leather seat as he waits to be called back. Viktor hasn’t responded to his text about arriving safely, and Yuuri can’t help the sick feeling building up in the pit of his stomach.

Frantic footsteps break the relative silence and Yuuri turns to look over his shoulder and his eyes widen. Viktor is running with Kouki holding the back of his jacket, trying to keep up and Amaliya in his arms. There’s blood on Viktor’s sweater and Yuuri’s stomach plummets to the floor.

Is someone bleeding? Did something happen to Amaliya? Yuuri clambers to his feet, making his way toward Viktor faster than necessary as Viktor stands at the check-in window.

“Vitya? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is Malika okay? What happened?” Yuuri asks, his hands fluttering through the air, unsure where he should put them. His heart is slamming so loudly, and so hard against his chest that he can hardly think.

Viktor smiles, but it’s bordering on a grimace and Yuuri’s head is spinning. Viktor pulls a cloth away from where it had been resting again Amaliya’s forehead, and Yuuri’s knees nearly give out beneath him. Amaliya sniffles, moving her face away from Yuuri’s sight and pressing it to Viktor’s neck again.

“Malika fell off her bed,” Viktor says, pulling away from Amaliya enough to press the cloth to her head again before she shoves her face against him again. He reaches out once he’s sure his hand is clean and cups Yuuri’s cheek. “She’ll be okay, Yurik, don’t worry. Have you already been seen?”

Yuuri shakes his head, hand moving to rest on Amaliya’s back to comfort her.

“I’m still waiting.”

Viktor nods, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek before turning around and checking Amaliya in with the nurse. The nurse immediately ushers Viktor and Amaliya into the back to ask questions. Yuuri is sure they were asking her if she felt safe at home, how she hurt her head, if Viktor and Yuuri were good to her. They’re probably making Viktor wait outside. All Yuuri can think about is how worried Viktor must be, how frightened Amaliya must be all alone in that room. She’s probably still crying and Yuuri’s chest aches with the desire to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay.

Yuuri bites his lip, shaking away the thoughts as much as he can before pulling Kouki back to a chair and letting him sit on his lap. He’s thankful for the mask over his face which hides his deep, worried frown.

It only takes another moment for a nurse to step out and call Yuuri into the back. He lifts Kouki with him and walks toward the door, smiling to himself at the nurse’s fond look. They pass Viktor in the hallway as he stands outside a heavy, closed door, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Yuuri reaches out to squeeze his shoulder and nuzzle his nose against Viktor’s cheek, the mask tickling Viktor’s skin. Viktor smiles softly, bumping their foreheads together for a short moment before Yuuri pulls back and follows after the nurse.

As the nurse closes the door behind himself, Yuuri shoots him an apologetic look from the bed as Kouki whines from his place clinging to Yuuri’s torso. His arms tighten around Yuuri’s neck, shaking his head frantically as Yuuri tries to gently pry him off.

“Ko-chan, it’s only for a little bit. If you don’t let the nurse check on me, I won’t get better as fast,” Yuuri murmurs, making Kouki freeze for a moment. He looks up to meet Yuuri’s eyes and his face crumbles before he releases his hold on Yuuri and slides off the bed slowly. “There’s a few magazines by that chair, do you want to practice your Russian?”

Kouki nods, sullen, as he climbs into the chair and tugs a magazine up to his face. Yuuri watches him for a moment before turning back to the man standing before him with an awkward laugh as he pulls his mask down. “Sorry.”

The nurse shakes his head, smiling.

“It’s okay,” he says easily, pulling up a clipboard. “Okay, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, you said that your throat is hurting?”

Yuuri nods. “Have you been experiencing any headaches or nausea?”

Yuuri nods again, gesturing to his head as he responds.

“A headache.”

The nurse nods, stepping forward and setting the clipboard down on a desk beside the bed.

“I’m going to put my hands on the side of your neck and just below your jaw to check for any swelling,” he says, hands running along Yuuri’s neck quickly and frowns. He murmurs to himself as he writes something down on the clipboard. “Will you open your mouth for me? And stick your tongue out as far as it will go,” he instructs and Yuuri complies, trying not to react as he presses a tongue depressor into his mouth.

Yuuri sees the way the nurse tries not to wince and feels his own heart skip. “The doctor will be in to see you in a moment, and then we’ll conduct a rapid strep test, okay?”

Yuuri nods quickly, sighing and slumping his shoulders as the door closes behind the nurse.

“Tousan, what’s a strep?” Kouki asks, looking up from his magazine to meet Yuuri’s eyes when he turns his to look over his shoulder.

“It’s an infection in your throat.”

“An infection?” Kouki asks, the slightest tremble in his voice. “Aren’t those real bad? Will you be okay? You said you would be okay.”

“I will be, Ko-chan,” Yuuri assures, I’ll just have to take some medicine to make it go away.”

Kouki looks skeptical as his eyes flicker from Yuuri’s eyes to his throat. Yuuri smiles softly. “I promised, didn’t I?”

Kouki nods seriously, relaxing against the chair and pulling his magazine back up to his eyes. The door opens a moment later and the nurse enters, followed by a doctor with a tired smile.

Yuuri can feel in his gut that the tests are only for posterity’s sake, but doesn’t complain as a cotton swab is shoved into the back of his throat.

__

Viktor’s head snaps up when the door to the waiting room opens and Yuuri steps out with Kouki at his side. Amaliya doesn’t stir at the noise, body limp in Viktor’s arm and mouth open just enough to drool on Viktor’s jacket.

Yuuri’s eyes zero in on their daughter as he gets closer. He reaches out to push the messy strands of hair that had slipped out of her braid back.

“What did the doctor say? Is she okay?” he asks. Viktor smiles and nods.

“She’s fine,” he says, feeling a rush of relief just saying it. “Foreheads always bleed a lot, she just has a little cut and a bruise. The doctor said Malika has a very mild concussion and that she should probably stay home from school on Monday, but otherwise she should be fine.”

“Did she need stitches?” Yuuri asks, trying to look at Amaliya’s face fully. Viktor shakes his head again.

“No, just a butterfly bandage. She’ll be just fine, it was just such a shock when it happened.”

Yuuri is nodding, still frowning as he looks Amaliya over again.

“Cолнышко,” Viktor says, and Yuuri pauses to look up into Viktor’s eyes. “She’s going to be okay. Everything is okay. But what about you? What did the doctor say? You were back there for a long time.”

“I have strep,” Yuuri grumbles, eyes flickering to the ground.

“My poor Yurik,” Viktor says, wrapping one arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. “Let’s get you home so you can rest. Did they give you a prescription?”

Yuuri nods, holding up the signed paper. Viktor nods, taking it from his fingers and slipping it into his coat pocket. “I’ll go fill it once you’re home and resting,” he says. “Don’t give me that look. When I had a cold, you hardly even let me leave our bed, much less the house.”

Yuuri still opens his mouth to argue, but he knows that Viktor has a point.  He still doesn’t like it, but he nods anyway, allowing Vikor to usher him to the exit. Yuuri slips his mask back over his mouth as the doors slide open and he steps outside.

Viktor kisses his temple as they walk to the car, holding him tightly against his side and nuzzling Yuuri’s skin. His nose is cold, and it sends a chill down Yuuri’s spine, but he doesn’t want the contact to end, so he stays silent and smiles.

__

“Yuranya,” Viktor whispers as he opens the door to their bedroom a few hours later, rousing Yuuri from his sleepy daze. He sits up, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table and looking Viktor over as he steps in the room and nudges the door closed with his hip. “Did I wake you up, солнышко?”

Yuuri shakes his head and shrugs his shoulder. Viktor tilts his head to the side, letting out a sweet, musical laugh at the mixed answer. “Malika woke up, so I gave her a little snack and her coloring book, and she’s resting in bed,” he says. “I brought you some tea, are you feeling any better?”

He hands Yuuri a warm mug as he speaks and Yuuri whispers his thanks as he takes a sip and melts back into the pillows behind him.

“A little bit.”

“That’s good,” Viktor says, reaching out to sweep Yuuri’s hair off his sweaty forehead. “Yurio offered to get your prescription filled, so he’ll be back with that soon.” Yuuri nods, still feeling a bit dazed as he sips his tea. Viktor smiles and leans in to kiss the top of Yuuri’s head, caressing his cheeks and running his thumbs over Yuuri’s flushed skin. “I’m so glad you’re both okay, Yuranya,” he whispers after a long silence.

“Mm, me, too,” Yuuri mumbles, setting his cup down on the bedside table and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders.

“I was so worried,” Viktor says and Yuuri nods. “I wasn’t watching her, and I thought she was…”

“It’s okay, you didn't know,” Yuuri tells him. “You’re a wonderful father, Vitenka, don’t forget that.”

Yuuri feels Viktor’s puff of laughter against his hair and smiles. Viktor sighs after a moment, hugging Yuuri tighter.

“ Я тебя люблю, Yuranya.”

“愛してるよ, Vitenka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew it’s been a little while hasn’t it?? I’ll be working on responding to comments on AIFOM over the next couple days, but I hope that you all enjoy this oneshot!! This is actually based on something that actually happened to me when i was a wee child, so that’s fun, i guess lmao (let’s face it, it’s really just an excuse for me to write a parent au) But i hope you had a good time reading!! It’s about 4k longer than I meant for it to be but that’s not surprising to me at this point. I hope that this reads okay and that people enjoy it, i'm feeling really not with myself rn so i'm not sure if it came out the way that i wanted it to, but i really, really hope that it's enjoyable haha;;;
> 
> I’m also working on my cop!au so be on the lookout for that in about a week! It’s official title will be Vita Brevis! ((idk if you guys can tell but i’m really hype for that one;; i’m expecting for it to be anywhere between 70k and 100k but we’ll see if i can gain some self control)) 
> 
> I might do some more fics in this verse if people like it, but we’ll see haha;; 
> 
> Translations:  
> малыш - little one ((approximate latinization would be something along the lines of ‘malysh’ but..))  
> うん - very informal ‘yes’ ((along the lines of ‘un!’))  
> солнышко - little sun/my sun ((approximation would be something like solnyshko (however pronunciation is closer to the ‘uh’ in ‘sofa’ at the end than an ‘oh’ sound)))  
> Спасибо - thank you ((approximation would be ‘spasibo’))  
> мышка - mouse/little mouse ((approximation would be along the lines of ‘myshka’  
> Я тебя люблю - I love you ((something like ‘ya tebya lyublyu’ ))  
> 愛してるよ- I love you ((along the lines of ‘aishiteruyo’ ))
> 
> If you guys are looking for help with diminutives in Russian or terms of endearment or anything of the sort, I highly recommend [@c0rnfl0wer](http://c0rnfl0wer.tumblr.com/) 's blog on tumblr, super easy to understand and helpful Russian crash course already there for your consumption, seriously, it’s awesome. 
> 
> I did my best to be as accurate as possible with translations and their uses, but if i made any mistakes in the text PLEASE let me know and I will fix it all asap and shower you in a million thanks!!
> 
> You guys can also find me on tumblr [@the-katuki-niliforv](https://the-katuki-niliforv.tumblr.com/) !!
> 
> If you have a moment to spare and something to say please leave me a comment to let me know how I did!! ;;;
> 
> I hope you all have a great and safe day or night <3
> 
> ~JD


End file.
